creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Midnight Jog
A hot summer's day in Los Angeles California, it'll be getting dark soon. It's 7:00 PM, and every night I take a jog to get stuff off my mind, but this time I might take a late night jog. I could tell tonight was going to be a good night. I fell asleep, by then it was about 11:00 at night, it looks like I'll be taking my jog soon. I got ready with my exercise clothes on ready to go running. It was now 11:40, I thought I might as well go jogging. I went out the door and took off jogging. I was jogging all around downtown having a good time when all of a sudden I got a massive headache, I don't know what it was but I just ignored it and kept jogging. Moments later I got another massively painful headache but this time it made me fall to the ground in pain. I saw a water fountain and drank from it and the headache mysteriously went away. I said to myself, 'It's time to go home,' but the only way home was through this dark trail, either that or go around it which would be an hour walk. I decided to just take the trail. I started running down the trail and eventually got tired and walked but then... I heard heavy breathing behind me so I turned around and saw a man staring at me. He had a yellow flat mask with a smiley face painted on it in black, he then took a step forward and I said, "Hey man, back away." He then made a grunting noise and ran at me, I then started running as fast as I could. As I was running I tripped and fell, the man got closer and he leaped and landed on my arm and he pulled out a switchblade and repeatedly stabbed my arm. I pushed him off and I got up and ran as fast as I could, I heard him yelling and running after me. Eventually, I got away and I saw my house so I ran to it and went inside. I was in shock of what I found in my house. There were satanic pentagrams with smiley faces everywhere, I then heard a thump upstairs. I went to my garage and grabbed a baseball bat, as soon as I grabbed it the lights in the house went out so I reached in a drawer and pulled out a flashlight and I went upstairs. I looked down the hallway and I saw the man run across room to room, I then heard him chuckle and say, "Satan is going to love you", and I said back, "Fuck you!" My flashlight died and I kept hitting it to make it turn back on, I hit it one last time and and it turned on and the man was right in front of me and he tackled me down the stairs and he reached for his knife and I bit his hand and he yelped and dropped it and I reached for my bat and said, "Smile motherfucker" and I started bashing his head in and stopped after 13 hits. He didn't move so I got up and dialed on my house phone 9-11 and I told the cops everything and hung up. I turned back around and he was gone... the cops arrived and came in. I told them the body had disappeared, they checked the whole house and around. Sure enough he was gone, they took me to the hospital and patched me up. I stayed at the hospital for 3 days for safety. I drove home and went inside and saw something on on the corner of my eye, it was a note... I opened it and I was full of fear when I read, "I'm not done with you..." Category:Demon/Devil